pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
"M" the Killer
Od autora: Tak wiem- z G. bata nie ukręcisz tak samo jak z serii " the Killer" nie da się za dużo wyciągnąć, lecz mam nadzieję, że jest lepiej niż w pierwowzorze, mimo, iż cała historia z Jeffem nie ma nic wspólnego. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Kolejny dzień mojego życia mija bezpowrotnie. Znowu popijam kolejną szklankę whisky, by lepiej móc spać. Koszmar, który przechodziłem ponad 1,5 roku temu nie daje mi spokoju- psychologowie i psychiatrzy nie potrafią mi pomóc tylko wypisują mi recepty na jakieś świństwo. Myślę, że stan który teraz osiągnąłem przez ostatnie lata to chyba najlepsza rzecz jaka mi się przydarzyła- bywało gorzej. Cała historia zaczęła się wtedy kiedy związałem się z Michelle, dałem się łatwo uwieść jej urodzie. Była jeszcze Maria, z którą mogłem być, ale jednak koniec końców ją odrzuciłem, co sobie do dziś wypominam. Michelle od dłuższego czasu utrzymywała kontakt z Martą- moją już byłą przyjaciółką, której obecnie nie chcę widzieć na oczy. Jej umiejętności manipulacji drugim człowiekiem były ogromne- każdy tańczył wokół niej jak ona zagrała. Tego felernego dnia przebyłem z Michelle 500km na imprezę sylwestrową u Marty. Tym razem już jako rodzina- dorobiliśmy się wspaniałego dziecka. Pamiętam, że wtedy jak na noworodka przystało dużo spało, albo płakało. Odczuwałem błogi spokój. Wysiedliśmy z pociągu i spotkaliśmy Martę wraz z jej facetem- nie przekonywał mnie ten typ do siebie- łysy, napakowany i miał pełno tatuaży. Taki nieprzyjemny w rozmowie typ. Kolejne dni w zasadzie nie wywoływały we mnie podejrzeń- Michelle i Marta dużo jeździły na miasto, gdzie robiły zakupy. Przywiozły blender- taki dość duży- zastanawiałem się po co aż taki- wtedy głupio wydawało mi się, że szykuje się konkretniejsza impreza sylwestrowa. Dzień przed Sylwestrem zaczęły się dziać rzeczy, które wywołały we mnie niepokój- otóż pierwszą z nich były zdjęcia, które dostałem na maila z adresu o bardzo długiej bez ładu i składu nazwie: fjdsoh66die98jj78aljhkfl@gmail.com. Na tych zdjęciach widziałem m.in karton z pełnym czarnym workiem w środku, napisane na ścianie lejącą się farbą ciąg cyfr 22 30 oraz zbite szkło i duży czarny pojemnik. Ostatnie zdjęcie to był odwrócony krzyż, a przed nim leżała kartka. Nie miałem nic do roboty, a dziewczyny były na mieście wraz z dzieckiem, więc mogłem chwilę posiedzieć nad nimi. Szczególnie interesowała mnie kartka z ostatniego zdjęcia- po zbliżeniu zauważyłem tam moje inicjały. Chciałem wtedy wierzyć, że to przypadek, ale z tego samego adresu przyszła kolejna wiadomość. Był to login i hasło do konta na portalu społecznościowym Michelle. Użyłem ich, a to co przeczytałem i zobaczyłem wywołało we mnie szok. Po pierwsze- Michelle mnie zdradzała regularnie, po drugie- dziecko nie było moje, po trzecie- nigdy mnie nie kochała. Przejrzałem również katalog "ukryte"- odnalazłem tam skan notatki który mnie przeraził. W notatce pojawił się ciąg cyfr 22 30, data zamazana, wzmianka o dziecku Michelle, które chciała usunąć oraz o kimś podpisanym moimi inicjałami jako "do likwidacji". Zadzwonił telefon. To była Michelle. Odebrałem. Zapytała czy wszystko w porządku, więc skłamałem, że spałem i miałem koszmary. Chciała mnie uprzedzić, że jeszcze mają sporo do zrobienia, więc prędko nie wrócą. Rozejrzałem się po domu Marty. Dół był taki stary poniemiecki- tam urzędowali jej rodzice oraz mający niebawem się wyprowadzić były mąż. Od strony wejścia były drzwi i bardzo strome schody, z których zszedłem w celu pójścia na dół. Góra należała do Marty i jej faceta- i tam też nocowałem z Michelle, i dzieckiem. Matka Marty siedziała jakby nigdy nic- cicho, bez zainteresowania przybyłymi gośćmi. W pewnym momencie zaczęła do mnie mówić wyraz "weglaufen"- nie znam niemieckiego więc nie wiedziałem wtedy co to znaczy. Przywitałem się z Markiem- byłym mężem Marty. W porządku człowiek tyle, że nieźle mu kobieta rogi przyprawiła z tego co się dowiedziałem. Na koniec dyskusji również mi powiedział "weglaufen". Gdy zapytałem go o co chodzi sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział co mówi. Jej ojciec był w stodole- szykował drewno do rozpalenia w piecu. Miał korzenie niemieckie więc zapytałem go o ten wyraz- w bardzo luźnym tłumaczeniu to było "uciekaj". Poszedłem na górę i zwróciłem uwagę na kolejną rzecz- dwie pary drzwi- jedna do pokoju z aneksem kuchennym Marty, drugi jak to ona mówiła "pokój brata który rzadko jest w Polsce". Tego dnia nie sprawdziłem co tam jest, bo usłyszałem głos Michelle i Marty- uznałem, że nic nie będę mówił, a jak coś to wszystko zwalę na koszmary senne. W nocy miałem (z perspektywy dnia dzisiejszego) sen proroczy- przed drugimi drzwiami na piętrze Marty stała postać- właściwie jej kontury. Wchodziła i wychodziła mając w ręku kawałki szkła. Kiedy rano pojechały na miasto po ostatnie rzeczy Marta i Michelle zapomniały zabrać kluczy. Mogłem spokojnie zerknąć co tak naprawdę kryje "pokój brata". Otworzyłem drzwi i przeraziłem się- było tam wszystko to co na zdjęciach- duży szklany pojemnik, potłuczone szkło, karton z pełnym czarnym workiem. W kącie leżał odwrócony krzyż i kartka z moimi inicjałami. To nie było wszystko- stał tam też kupiony wcześniej blender. Worek lekko naciąłem i doznałem szoku- było w nim zmielone futro pełne robactwa. Unosił się z worka niesamowity smród. Zacząłem się trząść. Poczułem paraliżujący strach. Wybiegłem z pokoju, zamknąłem go i jak najszybciej spakowałem co moje, i pojechałem do miasta. W mieście wypłaciłem niewielką kwotę pieniędzy potrzebną na powrót. Udałem się w kierunku dworca PKP, aż nagle poczułem uderzenie i padłem na ziemię. Ocknąłem się uwiązany. Ujrzałem Martę, jej faceta i Michelle. Zegar wskazywał 22:20. -Chyba możemy zacząć- rozpoczęła Michelle. -Tak, w końcu widzisz jakiego masz faceta, nie dość że bezczelnie włamuje się na Twoje konto, nie pozwala ci na spotykanie się z twoim byłym i nie akceptuje jego dziecka- powiedziała Marta. Michelle uśmiechnęła się tym samym uśmiechem co zawsze. -Tak lekko się nie rozstaniemy- powiedziała Michelle po czym przyniosła swoje dziecko. To co zobaczyłem utknęło mi w pamięci i nigdy z niej nie wyjdzie. Wystawiła blender. Otworzyła go, a przed nim postawiła garnek. -I co gnoju?- krzyknęła rzucając szklanką w ziemię- Miałeś być moim niewolnikiem a tu co?! Numery odstawiasz? Tak lekko to nie będzie. Włączyła blender po czym zrobiła najokropniejszą rzecz jaką w swoim życiu widziałem. Wcisnęła do niego...swoje dziecko. Do dziś siedzi mi w głowie przeraźliwy krzyk dziecka, widok czerwonej mazi przelanej później do gara. Zwymiotowałem na ten widok. Ona to z taką satysfakcją robiła, mordowała bezbronnego człowieka w bestialski sposób. -To jutro Twój obiad- krzyknęły i śmiały się obie. Zamknęły drzwi i pojechały na miasto. Usłyszałem jeszcze, że będą mnie tak trzymać do końca moich dni. Rozbite szkło sięgnęło moich sklejonych taśmą rąk. Rozciąłem to. Zabrałem portfel i resztę rzeczy które leżały na półce. Wszystko było nieruszone. W trybie natychmiastowym ruszyłem do miasta. Nie opuszczałem dworca do przyjazdu pociągu. Nie szedłem do kasy, bo się bałem, że mnie dopadną z tym całym kolesiem Marty. Wsiadłem do pociągu, bilet u kierownika pociągu kupiłem, usiadłem. Gdy pociąg odjeżdżał zauwazyłem Michelle z Martą. Schowałem się do toalety ze strachu, że wsiądą na następnej stacji. Łapię za kieszeń, wyciągam....dwa telefony. Okazało się, że biorąc swój telefon zabrałem też telefon Michelle. Dzwoni, patrzę- jej matka dzwoni. Krzyczy na mnie i wyzywa. Rozłączam się. Przeglądam telefon, patrzę- film z zabijania dziecka. Zwymiotowałem po raz kolejny- opłaciło się być w toalecie pociągu. Bez wahania wysłałem ten film jej matce, niech wie jaką ma córkę. Nie czułem się bezpiecznie. Czekały mnie jeszcze dwie przesiadki z uwagi na jazdę osobowymi z przesiadkami. Pierwsza była najtrudniejsza- wysiadłem i widzę te dwie, oraz grupę napakowanych gości, którzy tylko czekali by mnie złapać. Pociąg miał 15 minut postoju, zaś przesiadka była drzwi w drzwi. Gdy podjechał mój skład, drzwi się otworzyły od razu pobiegłem do drugiego pociągu. Michelle i Marta już biegły w moim kierunku kiedy zobaczyłem grupę policjantów. Zatrzymali je obie, zaś grupę czekającą na mnie rozpędzili. Dostałem sms od matki Michelle: "Policja juz wie. Przepraszam". Jechałem dalej do domu. Mógłbym tu skończyć, ale tu dopiero był początek. Przesiadłem się drugi raz. Dojechałem do końca- jeszcze tylko nocnym autobusem podjechać i gotowe. Rano chciałem pójść i w trybie ekspresowym załatwić wymianę zamków. Nie mogłem spać. Miałem przed oczami to co się wydarzyło. Każdy nieprawidłowy dźwięk mnie pobudzał, wywoływał odruchy lękowe. Na chwilę wszedłem na portal społecznościowy i napisałem wszystko Marcie co o tym myślę. Oto przebieg rozmowy: Ja:Uznałem że nie warto tego wybaczać.... Naprawdę, to co zrobiłyście wtedy było cholernie obrzydliwe i chore... i to "to będzie twój obiad"- przegięcie i to naprawdę mocne. Uznałem "STOP". I w tym momencie przechodzę do sedna- nie chcę utrzymywać z Tobą kontaktu. Usuń mój numer, zapomnij o mnie, dla mnie jesteś skończona, niszczysz ludzi, doprowadzasz ich do depresji. Oby na zawsze Ciebie zamknęli. Marta: ja na twoj temat sie nie wypowiadam bo szkoda mi slow, zero honoru, normalnosci i zero szacunku do drugich osob zwlaszcza do tych ktore sie "kocha" ach.. Ja: Odezwała się hipokrytka Marta: Powinienes zgnic sam w brudzie i samotnosci Marta: Dla niej bedzie lepiej jak zniknie z jej zycia taki s****iel jak ty Usłyszałem walenie w drzwi. Krzyczałem, by dały mi spokój, odeszły- to byli policjanci. Zamknąłem drzwi, pojechałem z nimi. Puścili mi ten filmik jeszcze raz i wtedy doznałem opętania. Krzyczałem, rzucałem przedmiotami, chciałem uciekać, skuliłem się i płakałem. W takim stanie zostałem później przez sąd skierowany na przymusowe leczenie w zakładzie. Koszmar powracał każdej nocy kiedy próbowałem zasnąć. Podawano mi coraz mocniejsze środki. Było już coraz gorzej. Dowiedziałem się, że jest niebawem rozprawa. Mam się stawić jako świadek. Wg psychiatry mogłem się stawić ale pod kontrolą funkcjonariuszy. Nie zapomnę ich min, ich szaleńczego wykrzykiwania, że "to wszystko moja wina, bo byłem katem, niszczyłem je, zaraziłem jakimś syfem i teraz muszą się leczyć drogimi lekami". Film był niepodważalnym dowodem na ich winę. Co lepsze- ich adwokat wypowiedział współpracę gdy ten film ujrzał, bo "o nim nie wiedział". Koniec końców otrzymały dożywocie, bo udowodniono im kilka innych zbrodni tego typu. Po tym kiedy dowiedziałem się, że resztę życia spędzą w celi, zrobiło mi się nieco lżej. W snach jednak do dziś siedzi mi to wszystko i pojawia się co noc. Psychologowie uznali, że w takim stanie mogę wracać do domu- jakiego domu? Nie miałem nic. Wywalono mnie z pracy, wypowiedziano umowę najmu. Dzięki pomocy ośrodka pomocy społecznej stanąłem na nogi- znalazłem pracę, wynająłem pokój, ale co z tego, jeżeli co noc widzę ten koszmar, wiele rzeczy mi ten koszmar przypomina, boję się, że pewnego razu mnie dopadną.... To koniec mojego życia... Ta trauma nie pozwala mi na lepsze funkcjonowanie w społeczeństwie, wszystko kręci się wokół pracy, domu, komputera, oglądania anime...... Tabletki na głowę mi nie pomagają, łykam je chyba już tylko dla jaj. I tak do końca moich dni, przez dwie morderczynie dziecka, które dopuściły się tego w bestialski sposób.... Kategoria:Inne (złe) Kategoria:Kilery itp